


Under No Illusions

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ham had no illusions about the Lizards - or his need for Donovan. Tag to the episode 'Visitors Choice'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under No Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smallfandomfest FEST04 - prompt: Visitors Choice

"Who goes last?" Ham asked as he pushed himself into what little cover provided, giving Donovan the choice.

"You've got the cannon," Donovan replied, and Ham sighed because it didn't really matter. If he went first then he'd use the sub-machine gun to plow a path to the Visitor fighter shuttle; if he went last then he'd catch the Visitor guards unprepared while their attention was on Donovan and Julie. The one thing he did know for certain was that they couldn't waste even these few precious seconds. The timers were set and he knew without even glancing at his watch that they had a minute at most before the C4 detonated and took out the whole building.

He gave Donovan and Julie a five second lead before racing after them, catching movement in his peripheral vision and shooting on the run. Inside, he took pleasure with every Visitor he killed, adding to an internal count of dead lizards with no remorse. Donovan stopped at the base of the incline, turned and yelled at him to move it, and he scrambled up after them, feeling the searing hit of near-misses from a jeep-mounted laser gun. By the time he raced into the fighter, Donovan was already powering the engine and lifting off, the door closing firmly behind Ham. He staggered to the cockpit and stared through the view screen as the building went up, taking with it Diana's top tier of lizard butchers and the prototype technology that would have seen humans processed into lizard food three times faster than in the current processing plants scattered across the country.

The Resistance would be celebrating a victory tonight especially as the Butcher of Birmingham, General Maxwell, and Mary Kruger, the cruel head of the Dallas processing plant, were among the dead but it was a Pyhrric victory at best. Julie was wrong when she thought it might make a difference. They hadn't saved millions of human lives today, just delayed the inevitable unless the Resistance won this war and sent the Lizards slithering back to their home world empty-handed.

Donovan didn't hang about to gloat over the destruction, aware that Diana had escaped the blast and would be ordering her fighters to intercept. They needed to get away quickly and hide this fighter so they could use it in future operations. He watched Donovan's hands on the controls; the long fingers handling the craft with a grace that he had never achieved despite flying one of the fighters before. Donovan seemed to have an innate grace and awareness of his body, making the fighter an extension of himself.

Ham leaned in closer to him. "There's an abandoned airstrip just east of the city. There should be a hangar there big enough to hide this baby."

Donovan nodded and followed Ham's instructions, setting the craft down and letting Ham jump out so he could open up a rusty set of hangar doors before maneuvering the fighter inside. While Donovan secured the fighter, Ham contacted Faber to let him know the operation was a success, for what it was worth. Losing her heads of processing wouldn't stop Diana for long. She would simply promote their second-in-command into the top position and then stand back, licking her lips as the human processing continued unabated.

"I'll take first watch," Ham stated and headed towards the door.

He settled down behind a set of abandoned crates with a view through a dirty window built into the hangar door, gun at the ready. As the night drew on, Ham wondered how many humans had already been stored on the motherships, ready to be taken back to the Lizards' home planet as food. During the first invasion, the Lizards had kept the 'livestock' drugged into oblivion but this time around, they seemed less inclined to keep the humans alive. Most of the processing plants were now like abattoirs, with humans chopped up and stored in freezers like slabs of meat, leaving only a select few plants processing live humans for transportation. It was likely that the live humans were feeding the elite of Lizard society while the main population got the freezer goods. He had a vision of Lizards wandering around a meat market on their home world, choosing cuts of meat like housewives in a butcher's store while the cream of Lizard society was handed some drugged human to eat alive. Viciously, he pushed the morbid thoughts from his head and concentrated on the shadows in darkened world outside, watching for any strange movement.

Several hours later, he heard light footsteps behind him and turned, expecting to see Donovan coming over to relieve him of sentry duty but, instead, Julie squatted down beside him. She placed her small hand on his arm in a reassuring gesture and nodded for him to take a break. After all these months fighting side-by-side, he trusted her almost as much as he trusted Faber, and handed over the sub-machine gun. When he entered the fighter, he half-expected to see Donovan sprawled in the pilot's seat for he hadn't noticed the pungency of sex and the unique scent of Donovan lingering on Julie's skin. To his surprise, Donovan had bunked down in the back instead, his long frame stretched along the floor. He didn't move when Ham stepped over him and settled down in the space that Julie must have vacated moments earlier. The night wasn't cold but he shivered anyway as he felt the heat radiating from Donovan's body; he burrowed towards it, maintaining just a scant inch of distance.

Ham thought Donovan would be asleep but Donovan rolled over onto his side to face him, eyes wide open. In the small amount of light emanating from the cockpit controls, the blue eyes looked almost black with the iris eclipsed by the pupil. An arm draped over Ham and drawing him in closer proved it was not just the low light that had dilated Donovan's pupils. Donovan leaned in until Ham felt the brush of soft lips against his own, the contact tingling through him. Ham pulled back a fraction, voice low in the silent fighter so his words would not carry to where Julie was huddled outside on guard duty.

"Thought we weren't going to do this again, Gooder," he murmured softly.

"Tell me you don't want to and I'll turn over and go back to sleep." Donovan's response was equally soft, his voice sending fresh shivers of desire coursing through Ham.

The moment of silence stretched while Ham thought of a dozen reasons why this was not a good idea. In the dim light, Donovan smiled in victory and whispered, "Thought not," before leaning in again. This time Ham didn't bother to resist, relinquishing control to Donovan as agile fingers made swift work of pushing up his t-shirt, unzipping his pants and drawing his hardening erection through the opening. He couldn't suppress a low, guttural moan as those talented fingers wrapped around him, moving with the steady pull and twist that was guaranteed to get him off quickly. His own fingers seems clumsy in comparison but the hitch in Donovan's breath was all the confirmation he needed that he was doing something right as he jacked Donovan's hard cock.

Donovan kissed him again, tongue thrusting in deep, possessively, desperate to muffle any moans or cries of passion that might reach Julie's ears as they moved together, finding that perfect rhythm that gave both of them what they needed. Ham felt the first signs of impending orgasm, a warmth spreading outwards, banishing all thought of Lizards, processing plants, and annihilation from his mind for those few precious moments as his release overtook him. On some subliminal level, he felt the tremor of Donovan's body against his, felt the spread of liquid warmth pulse across his fingers and belly that would quickly congeal into a cold and sticky mess.

Ham let the endorphins flood him, let himself savor the release and the heat of another man's strong and muscular body pressed close as the kiss gentled into small licks and nips until, with a sigh of regret, they broke apart. Ham resisted the temptation to call Donovan on his boy scout tendencies as a clean handkerchief was drawn over his belly to wipe up the spilled semen. Once cleaned and with clothes straightened, they lay on their backs side-by-side for several long minutes in a silence broken only by the gradual slowing of their racing heart beats and breathing before Ham felt the warmth of Donovan's hand wrap around his own fingers. Donovan squeezed tight once before releasing his hand and rolling to face away from him, their moment of intimacy over.

Ham drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The heavy scent of male sex hung in the air but the fighter's air scrubbers would remove all evidence of their shared passion long before Donovan relieved Julie of guard duty. Ham closed his eyes and let the sexual release ease the remaining tension from his limbs, knowing he would sleep deeper with Donovan close by, yet already feeling a little bitter for the loss of physical contact, already starving for more than a quick fumble in the semi-darkness.

By morning, Donovan would act as if having sex with another man was an unknown concept, and they would carry on with the pretense of mutual respect and irritation while planning the next strike against the aliens who had invaded their world. Once more they would give the Visitors a choice to leave this planet or die and, all the while, Ham would ponder over his own reasons for staying in Donovan's orbit.

He had no illusions. In the end he would stay for the same reason that the Visitors stayed - to satisfy his hunger for more.

END


End file.
